eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Antonica Timeline
Although the NPCs are all of good alignment, the quests can be done by anyone of either alignment (but watch out for guards!). If you came from the Qeynos Timeline, the final quest from Consul Bree, A Note from the Qeynos Quartermaster, directs you to Matsy Rollingpin and the Cook's Assistant series. __FORCETOC__ Sayer's Outfitters These quest lines can be done in parallel. It's most efficient to work on them all at the same time. At various steps you will travel to Windstalker Village, so take those opportunities to pick up the Windstalker Village quest lines (see below) as well. Sighard Sayer - This has been broken for a LONG time and SOE does not seem inclined to fix it. Sighard used to give you a new quest at this point, but now he just tells you to talk to his merchants. *Delivery From Sayer's Outfitters (15) *Vengeance for Marlea Sayer (20) - leads to x2 Raid, The Hunt for the Windstalker Rumbler Cook's Assistant series Matsy Rollingpin - Halfling standing beside the counter upstairs. #Achoo - Antonican Pepper (11) #Blub Blub Something Smells Fishy (13) #Killing With Kindness, One Barbarian at a Time (10) #Care Package for Blarton (10) #Spicy Meat Pie (13) #Mail Delivery for Matsy (18) - leads to Thundering Steppes Timeline Drunken Fools series Haddek Vimki - Dwarf standing on the bar downstairs. #Running Out Of Beer (10) #Ouch! My Head (12) #Rise and Shine Wine (15) #Practical Joke on Blarton (15) Fool For Love series Landwyn Velamir - Wood Elf standing to the right of the front door #Under a Shady Tree (10) #A Bow For A Beauty (13) #She Will Be A Shining Petal (15) #Peppermints and Potions (16) #Song to Prexus (15) Heritage of Halas Tanen Danos - Barbarian Bowyer, at the top of the stairs *The Whereabouts of Clan McMarrin (23) Qeynos Hill Dancer #A Frontierslady's Task (15) #Battle with the Timberclaws (15) #''Dancer now tells you to go talk to Sighard Sayer at Sayer's Outfitters'' The Keep of the Ardent Needle Merchant Cooper #Letter to Riason (14) - takes you to Riason Hanagom in Windstalker Village #Wanted by Order of the City of Qeynos (18) examine a wanted poster #A Rediscovered Shrine (28) - from Riason Hanagom in Windstalker Village, takes you to The Thundering Steppes Windstalker Village Bear Necessities series Hartok Woolyman #Patchwork Rugs (16) #Door to Door Delivery (16) #Attack of the Killer Bear (20) - gives access to Shattered Vale solo instance Another Drunken Fool series Blarton Blumble #Lucky Lure (15) #Fishing Hole Hunt (18) #The One That Got Away (15) #Fishing For Bait (18) Dancing Queen series Licha #Sparkly or Nothing (20) #A New Dress, NOW! (17) #Licha, Dancing Queen (17) #She Has Ribbons In Her Hair (17) Other Daryann Stormrider *The Balance of Life (17) Coldwind Coastline at the Darkclaw Crab beach (-2393,-342) near the Coastal Grove Sparrow Cogcarrier in Antonica or Heron Cogcarrier in the Commonlands #The 999 Year Old Port (20) in Antonica or the Commonlands #Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway (25) takes you to the #Save the Pirates (34) takes you to the Prison of Admiral Grimgadget Evernight Cemetary Rikantus #Scrawlings in the Dark (18) takes you to Blackburrow #The Trials of Sir Morgan (Quest) (27) takes you to The Thundering Steppes #The Hidden Riddle (32) takes you to the Ruins of Varsoon in The Thundering Steppes #Whispers of Fortune (32) takes you to Nektulos Forest Access Quests *'A Small Hideout' (15-20 Group) - Quest: A Strange Gem - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'Buccaneer's Rest' (13-20 Group) - Quest: A Brass Key - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'Shattered Vale' (16-20 Solo) - See the Bear Necessities series See Also *List of all Antonica Quests *Additional Antonica Quests *Condemned Catacomb Timeline *Thundering Steppes Timeline